Gorgeous Nightmare
by SiphonicVirus
Summary: InuYasha starts at a new school and is instantly attracted to Kagome. He has a secret that no one should know. Kagome comes back one day and she acts odd, He finds out Kagome has a secret of her own!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Gorgeous Nightmare**

**Rating: M**

**Genres: Romance & Drama**

**Characters + Ages:**

**InuYasha:17**

**Kagome:16**

**Sesshomaru:18**

**Rin:16**

**Miroku:18**

**Sango:17**

**More Characters and Ages as the story goes on ****J**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha… x - x Or any of the characters from the series Manga/Anime. But dang wish I did… Q~Q!**

**Summary: **

Finding out he's a vampire was to much for her to handle…But what is the chance of her falling for this mythical creature? And for him falling for this simple human girl?

**Chapter 1 - Feisty and Plays Hard to Get?**

"Kagome lets go! We still have to go pick up Rin! Were going to be late for school again!" Sango yelled, from down stairs as she tapped her foot on the floor losing her patience.

"Okay Okay I'm coming!" Kagome yells, running down the stairs. Grabbing her lunch and throwing it in her back pack, walking out the door with her back pack in hand.

"Bye mom!" She yelled as she walked down the path to Sango's red beat up old car. Getting in the passengers side she threw her back pack in the back where Rin would be sitting when we got to her house. Sango gets in and puts the keys in the ignition and turned the key making the engine roar to life. Sango drove out of the drive way and drove down the road to go a few blocks down to get to Rin's house. When they got there Sango pushed on the horn and it made a loud sound, She sees Rin look behind her and she yelled at her mom as she slammed the door shut and ran up to the car. She opened the door, throwing her back pack on one side of the seat and jumped in the back, shutting the car door gently thinking with in seconds that door could fall off from all the rust and from how old the car is would fall to pieces in seconds.

"Mom's drunk as usual, Dad didn't come home last night and now she's drinking away her worries like she always does" Rin said sighing, as Sango backed out of the drive way. "She took it out on me and slapped me in the face…I had to cover it with cover up, it bruised in seconds she hit me that hard" She said sadly looking out the window as everything flew by her on the way to school.

"Rin you should really get away from her…" Kagome said worried "I don't want one of my friends getting hurt by their mother every day, I love you to much for it to happen again, Ill ask my mom if you can crash at my house for a couple of nights till every thing is cleared up with your mom and dad Okay?" Kagome said looking behind her seat at Rin.

"I love you too, but I don't want to cause you any trouble Kags! I cant, I couldn't, But thank you for the offer, I appreciate that I have really good friends such as you guys" Rin said smiling sweetly.

"Okay but if you every need anything just ask" She said looking forward as the car came to a stop in the school parking lot. "Yah, You can ask me anytime to Rin, Were both here for you" Sango said taking the keys out of the ignition and getting out of the car, along with Kagome and Rin grabbing their bags on the way out of the car.

"Okay Ill make sure If I need anything at all to just ask"

They walked away from the car and walked up to the entrance of the school, when something caught Kagome's eye. Kagome looked behind her to see a boy with long silver waist length hair, along with another boy that walked right beside him with the same hair color only longer and his was down past his waist, also he had more of a silky look to his. She looked up to the eyes of the one that had waist length hair and seen his eyes were amber color that glowed in the night like a head lights on a car in fog. Kagome seen he's eyes caught hers looking at him, She looked back forward and caught up with Sango and Rin, as they looked at her weirdly.

"What were you looking at, Kags?" They said in unison as Kagome looked at them like they didn't see what she just seen. She looked behind her to see that those boys that were just there vanished into thin air, she kept walking and she bump into a hard chest, Kagome looked forward to see who she had bumped into. She gasped as she seen the same long haired boy that she was just looking for that she thought was right behind her, but Kagome was shocked to see him standing right in front of her that she stumbled back and fell on the ground.

"Fuck" Kagome cursed as she looked back up at him "When and where?" He said, chuckling. Kagome looked up at him as if he were a idiot, She groan as she pushed her self off the ground and stood back up to look him in the face. He was a good few inches taller then her.

"Hm you're the perverted type?" She said surprised. "I don't like you already" Kagome said as she pushed past him and went back to her friends.

"Feisty, and plays hard to get? I like her already" He smirked as he followed his pray, which was the feisty girl that he had bumped into. He caught her by her arm and pulled her back against his rock hard body. She stiffened as she turned her head to the right to look up into the amber eyes of the boy she bumped into. He raised his clawed pointer finger to her neck and ran it up her neck and across her jaw line then to her chin, capturing it with his pointer finger and his thumb. Kagome struggled to get out of his tight grip.

"What do you want?" She breathed out husky. Rin and Sango looked behind them to see Kagome pinned against this boy with long silver hair, they gasped in surprise.

"My, My girls like you get my attention quite a lot. Feisty, and plays hard to get. But they think they don't like me, when they do and they don't even know it yet" He whispered sexily in Kagome's ear making her shudder, also running his other hand that was free to go up and under her shirt to touch her smooth and flat stomach. Kagome bit her lip to keep in the moan that just wanted to be let free.

"L-Let go of me" She stuttered. Kagome felt someone pull the boy off of her. She looked behind her to see the boy held by the collar of his shirt by the other male that had the longer silver silky hair. Rin and Sango run up to her asking if she was alright, plus hugging her half to death.

"Guys I'm fine…" Kagome said quietly. "Thank you" She said looking at the male that had gotten that boy off of her. She just turned around and walked into the building with Sango following close behind. Rin looked behind her and looked at the boy one last time. "I give you my thanks" She said quietly putting her hands together and bowing her head, to the silky haired boy, as she turned back around and ran up to the school doors and open them following after Kagome and Sango to start their day.

**REEAD AUTHORS NOTE!**

**A/N: **_Okay so I just had a weird feeling and wanted to make a new story, Soooo Here is the _**starter **_chapter I really want to hear what you guys have to say! I'm thinking this story will get quite a few reviews__ I really hope my weird feelings are right! :3 Anyway I hope you like this chapter, Tell me if I should _**continue**_ or _**discontinue **_this story. _**LIKE?:)**** LOVE? :D**** HATE?D": Oh yah also I need a Beta for this story! :D PM me if you would like to be the beta for this story!:3 Ill let you know who got the part for being the beta in the A/N's for Chapter 2 of this story! Till then… Review(they motivate me… and make me smile a lot)! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Gorgeous Nightmare**

**Rating: M**

**Genres: Romance & Drama**

**Characters + Ages:**

**InuYasha:17**

**Kagome:16**

**Sesshomaru:18**

**Rin:16**

**Miroku:18**

**Sango:17**

**More Characters and Ages as the story goes on **

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha… x - x Or any of the characters from the series Manga/Anime. But dang wish I did… Q~Q!**

**Summary: **

Finding out he's a vampire was to much for her to handle…But what is the chance of her falling for this mythical creature? And for him falling for this simple human girl?

**Chapter 2 - New Boyz From The Western Lands**

* * *

><p>Rin, Kagome and Sango run off to their class together, which was math class. That was the only one the three of them had together. Kagome opened her locker; 314, she fumbled with the lock and pulled on it. It didn't unlock… You have to be kidding me… wasn't it; 23, 8, 36? Guess not…She sighed annoyed, she fumbled with it again putting in;31, 17, 5. She pulled down on the lock and it unlocked. Yes! Thank god, if that lock didn't open Mr. Totosai would have my head! Kagome take out her math books, one of her binders, a few pencils and a eraser. She shut her locker and place the lock back on locking it again. She walked into class to see a few people in the class room. She walked over to her desk where she sat alone. Rin and Sango sit together on the other side of the class room. Every one had a class mate to sit with but herself and Miroku who was a boy with black hair silken back into a tight pony tail at the nap of his neck. They didn't sit next to each other cause the boy was a lecture he always played girls like a violin, and always asked the woman to bare his child. Everyone started to pile into the class room, with the teacher coming into the room yelling at them to get into the class and to take sit in their assigned seats.<p>

"Good Morning class, T-" Mr. Totosai was cut off by the phone ringing, he sighed and answered it.

"Yes, Mr Totosai speaking…"

"Why of course send them down" He said putting the phone back down hanging up.

"Well class we have 2 new students today, It happened in short notice. But I'm sure there's room here for 2 more" He crocked out. Sitting in his seat, waiting for the 2 students to come to his room.

Kagome's Point of View.

* * *

><p>I tap my fingers on the desk and look out the window ignoring everything the old man said, I had no interest in hearing his boring comments. When his voice broke through my thoughts I look over to him to see the same boys from this morning. My mind screamed at me. Please let it be the older nicer looking one to sit by me… I thought.<p>

"Introduce your selves" Mr Totosai said sitting down in his chair once again.

"Well, Im InuYasha Takahashi and this is my older half brother; Sesshomaru Takahashi" He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well you may take your seats; InuYasha I would like you to sit by the young lady over there" He said pointing at me, I see InuYasha smirk. "Sesshomaru you may sit over there with Miroku" NO! I don't want HIM sitting by me god damn it! My mind screamed at me. InuYasha smirked at me as he sit down and placed his stuff on the large desk me and him would be shareing from now on. I groaned, hitting my head on the desk. Fuck…My…LIFE! I feel a hand go under my forehead where I was hitting it on the desk.

"Your going to hurt your self" He said looking down upon me.

"Why would you care…" I mumbled my reply. I raise my head to listen to the teacher teach his lesson. This was going to be a long fucking math class…

After Math

* * *

><p>Everyone rushes out of class with books in hand and they all go to their locker and place their books in and switch out a different classes stuff. I walk over to my own unlocking the god forsaking locker and switch out my math text to my chemistry text book. I shut my locker locking it back up again to see InuYasha beside my locker. I glare over at him as I walk down the hall knowing he was going to follow me, I question him.<p>

"Why are you following me?" I said looking forward turning a corner "I think I'm fine without a stalker" I said rolling my eyes.

"Aw that's to bad, I would love to be **your** stalker" He said coming up right behind me and whispered sexily in my ear. "But I'm not following you to your class cause I have the same damn class as you dumb ass" He said glancing over at me. I scoff and take out my cell phone from my jeans pocket, I look through my contacts and find Sango Tasumi, and send her a text.

'San! I think he's stalking me! At lunch we need to set him straight, I don't feel like putting up with a jackass this whole school year' I press send and put it back In my pants pocket till I get to chemistry class. I walk over to my seat placing my stuff on the desk. I take out my phone when it vibrated, Sango had messaged me back.

'No worries bout that Kags, Rin said shes going to help and were going to get his older brother to help, sound like a plan?' I read over the message and looked up at the front where the teacher would sit, hm shes not there yet oh well.. I thought glancing across the class room to see girls surrounding InuYasha. I laughed quietly and replied to her text.

'Yup sounds like a plan, I like his brother better then him by far. Quiet type is my type ;D Lol Kinda xD' I sent the message and place the phone back in my pocket just in time before, Ms. Arito came into the class room.

"Class please sit in your seats" She said looking down at some papers she had in her hands. The girls around InuYasha scurried to there seats and the teacher looked over at him.

"Ah, You must be Mr. Takahashi, The younger brother I presume?" He nodded shoving his hands in his pockets. "You may sit with Kouga" She said pointing at the boy with long black hair tied back in a high pony tail, Who just so happened to be sitting be hide me on the right. I clenched my teeth together thinking you got to be kidding me, Again! He walked over to his seat and sat down. I could feel eyes staring at the back of my head.

"Today class we will be learning-" After that one sentence, I zoned out and grabbed my little diary in from my bag. I started writing down how horrible this year was going to be and how big of a pain in the ass 'Mr. Takahashi' would be, along with all my other troubles. I zone back into what the teacher was talking about when she called out my name.

"Miss Higurashi" I look up at the board to see lots of things written down.

"What is the answer to this question?" Ms. Arito questioned me, pointing at what she wanted me to answer.

"Um…" I looked blankly at the board as every one looked at me. "I'm sorry Ms. Arito, I wasn't paying attention.." I said quietly looking down at the diary on the desk before me.

"Write this down" She said glaring at me. I took out my book with my other notes I had in there from previous days and wrote down the notes she had been writing down. I felt something hit my head lightly and I look be hide me and glared at InuYasha. Then looked down at the floor to find a crumpled piece of paper. I pick it up and turn back around and place the note on my desk. I unfold it and look at the words on it that said,

'Nice going Kagome, Day dreaming about me I presume? ;) I know I'm handsome and all but you got to keep your mind on the work sweetheart.

Love, InuYasha'

Ugh! Who does this guy thing he is! I look up and see the teacher beside me, I gasped in surprise.

"Well, Well. Passing notes, Kagome. Why don't you share with the class what you are talking about?" My eyes widen at what she said. " B-But I wasn't- I-InuYasha started sending me notes! It wasn't me! I only read it… Please Ms. Arito. It wont happen again." I turn around and I flash a fake smile at InuYasha "Right InuYasha?" I said glaring at him. He smirked "It is most likely to happen dear Kagome" He said with a hand under his chin. "Higurashi, Takahashi. Office. NOW!" She yelled at us and I picked up my stuff and left the class room in a rush.

"Awe, Kagome hold up wait for me" I could still see that damn smirk on his stupid lips without having to even look at him. I stop in my spot not moving for at least a minute. I turn around and stare up at his gorgeous amber eyes.

"Why did you have to come to this damned school" I asked him staring him in the eye not looking away once. "Why don't you and your brother leave this place, and never come back? I don't need this, Why are you even trying to cause trouble for me?" I didn't understand why he keeps causing me trouble I barely know him…He chuckled softly and looked down at me. He placed a hand on my cheek and looked down upon me. "Kagome you do not understand, If you so wish me to leave you be…I will" He said sadden, with a frown on his face, and hurt in his eyes.

"I- Y-You…" I sighed heavily.

"I want you to just leave me alone…" She said looking down at the floor. He nodded, letting his hand fall to his side, walking right past me. I turn my head in the way he was headed, and he just vanished into thin air. He was gone. I clenched my eyes together as I felt stinging in my eyes. I opened them again and little tears slide down my cheeks. I ran to the cafeteria and sat at one of the tables alone. I just wanted the room to suck me up so I would just disappear never to be seen again! I didn't want this… or any of that… I didn't notice how alone I felt till this very moment. I pull out my cell and text Sango and Rin.

'Guys, I need my best friends with me right now can you try to get out of class..? Im in the cafeteria ' I text to both of them, it didn't take long for them to answer back with a 'Of course we'll be there in a few' I sniffle and place my head against the cold hard table.

"Kagome!" I heard Sango and Rin call out in unison. I jump up and run at them hugging them half to death.

"What's wrong?" They asked me as I pull back from the hug.

"H-He's gone.." I mumbled.

"Wait…who's 'he'?" They asked with wide eyes.

"I-InuYasha…" I didn't understand why I was crying over some guy I had met this morning, I had never done that with anybody. Him saying he would leave me alone made me sad in a way like he was never going to talk to me ever again, but I should be happy that I don't have to talk or see him again… But I wasn't happy at all. I was miserable. Tears welled up in my eyes as I stared at them.

"InuYasha!" They yelled in unison.

"Kagome you don't like him…do you?" Rin asked. What! No I don't like him! I would never like him that ignorant jerk is rude, and obnoxious. He thinks he could get **anything **he wants; even me. Even get away with anything! I couldn't believe they thought I liked him.

"Hell no! I do **not **likeInuYasha!" I yelled. Upset for them thinking such things of me.

InuYasha's Point of View

* * *

><p>I see Kagome rush into the cafeteria tears rolling down her pale cheeks. She quickly took a seat at one of the tables there and took out her cell to probably text those two girls from this morning. I hid up high so no one could see me. I couldn't let Kagome or anyone see me she thought I left, she cant know I'm still here. I see those two girls rush in the room, and Kagome run at them hugging them tightly. I heard them ask a crying Kagome what was wrong. Since I have good hearing I hear Kagome mumble 'he's gone..'. I don't listen for the rest I just think about Kagome, that was until I hear those same girls yell out his name. I cover my ears quickly, cause having them scream hurt my sensitive hearing. After the eco went away I uncovered my ears and listened in again. Hearing one of the girls ask 'Kagome you don't like him…do you?' I knew on that Kagome was going to be mad and she was going to yell.<p>

"Hell no! I do **not **like InuYasha!" Kagome yelled, probably very upset for them asking that. I chuckled quietly to my self.

"We will see about that, My sweet Kagome…"

* * *

><p><strong>READ AUTHORS NOTE! Please :3<strong>

**A/N: ~sigh~ School started and I didn't get it done when I really wanted it to be done but I really am trying, I actually am writing this chapter cause I'm home sick and I'm in bed x - x. I also have other stories I am working on and I wont have enough time to finish them all so I'm going to pause some of them and wait awhile. I think I'm going to finish one of my stories so I wont have so much work later on. Please review It'll make me super happy might even make me feel better while I'm sick. And when you like a story actually review it not just favourite story it when it was only the first chapter or second cause there can be twists and turns in it.**

**Review Please :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Gorgeous Nightmare**

**Rating: M**

**Genres: Romance & Drama**

**Characters + Ages: **

**InuYasha:17**

**Kagome:16**

**Sesshomaru:18**

**Rin:16**

**Miroku:18**

**Sango:17**

**Kouga: 17**

**More Characters and Ages as the story goes on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha… x - x Or any of the characters from the series Manga/Anime. But dang wish I did… Q~Q!**

**Summary: **

He's not going to stop till he gets one of these 3 things. If he drinks her blood he his clan will prosper. If he eats her, he gains eternal youth...And if he marries her...All of the vampires live forever and nothing can kill them.*SUMMARY CHANGED*

**Chapter 3 - Surprise, Surprise**

* * *

><p><strong>After School - Kagome's POV<strong>

He just up and vanished in to thin air… Did he take me seriously? I don't know why I over reacted I couldn't be I liked him within not even 3 hours…

"Kagome come on stop day dreaming and get in the car!" Rin shouted as she hopped in the car along with Sango. I walk over to the passenger's seat and get in and let Sango bring me and Rin home.

**At Kagome's House**

"Thanks for the ride, I'll see you tomorrow after school" I said getting out of the car.

"No problem" She said smiling. I shut the door and head inside the house.

"Mom! I'm home!" I shouted…No reply. 'Hm I guess she's not home, Probably with Grandfather' I thought as I headed to my room. I open my door and walk into the coldest room in the house. Of course it had to be the coldest… I shivered and walk over to my closet and grab a sweater. I shrug on the bulky warm sweater and walk over to my desk that had my laptop that I gotten for my birthday last year. I turn it on and put in my password. I go on Facebook and see I had a friend request, my eye brows crunch together in confusion. 'I wonder who added me' I click the button that had showed that I had a friend request. My eyes widen, InuYasha Takahashi. 'H-He added me?' My mouth dropped. I move the mouse to the 'Confirm' button and click it, I go to his profile and his picture was of him with his arms wrapped around this girl that looked exactly like me, and his face was nuzzled into her neck. 'Who is she…Maybe his girlfriend? No it can't be his girlfriend he was hitting on me this morning! It can't be…It doesn't matter' I thought looking at the picture some more. I sigh and look through his other pictures, most of them with girls. I look to see who's online;

Rin Yagami

Kouga Omito

Yura Rikashi

Miroku Hetimu (And some other people, Just don't want to name them all)

*Bing* InuYasha Takahashi has just signed online. My eyes widen as I look at the screen 'Please don't talk to me' I kept repeating in my mind. Lucky for me, he didn't talk to me. I look over to my bed and sigh.

"I should take a nap..." I mumbled "Get all this off my mind…expressly him" I mumbled some more standing up and walking over to my bed. I crawl on top of it and cover up in the nice warm blankets. I snuggled into them as I fall asleep into my world of dreams…

* * *

><p><strong>~Kagome's Dream~ <strong>

_I look around into the misty night and see nothing but pure darkness nothing lit up my path I was surrounded. I look around some more spinning looking for a way out of this dark emptiness I felt. Something red and glowing caught my eye. I squint and it becomes a bit clearer to me. The person with the piercing crimson eyes came closer with each step. I started walking backwards every step the person took I turned around and then the person was in front of me staring me down. My eyes widen, the person had black hair and those piercing crimson eyes that could not leave my mind. It was a boy, he looked around 17 but I couldn't tell for sure, from it being so dark. I feel his rough touch brush against my cheek. _

"_Kagome…Do you not know who I am…?" The guy questioned, my eyes grew in size. 'How did he know my name?' My mind yelped. I look at him again and then my mind flashed me a picture of InuYasha and then back to the mystery person standing before me. _

"_How do you know my name?" I shouted not wanting to answer his question. "And another thing who are you?" _

**~Dream To Be Continued~**

* * *

><p><strong>~With Rin - Rin's POV - 6:34 P.M. ~<strong>

I stretch my hands over my head. I walk down stairs and find my mom past out on the couch. I sigh and grab a nearby blanket and throw it on top of her so she wouldn't get cold. She needs to stop doing this to herself; this is turning out to be horrible. I walk into the kitchen to find something yummy to eat for my supper. Hm…Maybe I should have pasta today, I wondered walking over to the cupboard. I take out some pasta, placing it on the countertop I grab a big pot cause I was going to need it because I was going to be thoughtful (Not that I wasn't in the first place) and also make some for mom. Dad probably wouldn't be home tonight… Now that I think about it I miss him a lot. I get back to cooking and put water into the pot and place it on the stove, turning it on in the process. I let the water boil for about ten minutes and then throw in the pasta noodles.

**~Half an hour later~**

I take the pasta and what not over to the table along with bowls, placing them down gently. I walk over to the sofa tapping my mom on the shoulder.

"Mum…Wake up, I made you something to eat." I said softly. She groaned and rolled over so she didn't have to listen to me. I sigh annoyed at her. Ah well to bad I'll eat by myself again… Mom's going to get sick if she does not eat. She hasn't eaten for the past two days.. , I thought walking back over to the table and putting some noodles into my bowl. I eat my noodles in silence, until I finish and put away my dishes and put the noodles in the fridge for later if mom decided to eat them. I think of something to do as I walk to my room. Well I do need to finish my homework… I grab my homework from my bag and then walk over to my bed sitting on it softly and worked on the homework.

* * *

><p><strong>~Kagome's POV - Dream Continued~<strong>

_He smirked this evil smirk that I've seen somewhere before. I sent a glare in his direction, he chuckled and dropped his hand from my face down to his side. He walked around me I turn to one side and he was gone then I turn to the other and he wasn't there either he disappeared just like InuYasha did at school today. This was all very confusing. One minute I'm facing this guy with sparkling crimson eyes, and then the next I'm faced with the darkness that surrounded me once again. Those eyes were not there to lead her a path cause they vanished. I closed my eyes tightly and then re-open them to find my self not in that pit of darkness. Now I was looking down at my sleeping form and see…InuYasha! He was sitting on my bed beside me looking down at my body. I see him lean down and kiss my forehead, staying there for a few minutes just like that moment froze and didn't continue. Then he stood up and looked up from where the imaginary me was and smirked. He looked over to the window and opened it and jumped out side of the window. (A/N: Okay I know its kinda confusing in this part D: But this is what I saw when I was writing it then again I'm bad at giving detail but I try my best..)_

**~End of dream~ **

I shot out of my bed and was sitting up strait, the first thing that caught my eye was the opened window beside my bed. That window was not open when I went to sleep, was he actually here. Was that really a dream or was I somehow seeing it, when it actually happening… I'm officially going crazy! This is going to drive me insane. I didn't know what to do… All I could do now was sleep on it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_~Sigh~ Short Chapter I know but I really needed a chapter up.. And This is what I got. Well I hope you guys like this chapter ill try to get the next one up as soon as I can. Ill work on it tomorrow hopefully! Its 11pm now so I should be going to bed! Again Reviews make me super happy and I make chapters faster I've noticed when I get quite a few reviews! :3 Anyway Night and see you when I update chapter 4 ;D_


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Gorgeous Nightmare**

**Rating: M**

**Characters + Ages:**

**InuYasha:17**

**Kagome:16**

**Sesshomaru:18**

**Rin:16**

**Sango:17**

**Miroku: 18**

**Sota: 13**

**More Characters and Ages as the story goes on.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of the Characters from InuYasha, only my OC's.**

**Summary: **Finding out he was a vampire was to much for her to handle…But what are the chances of her falling for this mythical creature? And him falling for this simple human girl?

**Chapter 4 - This Is For You**

**At Rins House - Rins POV**

* * *

><p>I just finished up my homework and now its Nine o'clock. Yawning I throw my text book and notes to the floor, tired of doing the home work from my science class. I walk over to my laptop that I had bought out of my own money a few years ago. Id had been saving for it for a long time for that laptop. I log onto my Facebook and look at the posts from some of my friends and family members. *Bing* I look over to my friend requests and I had two. <em>Hm… <em>slid the curser over to the button with a two beside it and clicked. I had a friend request from Sesshomaru Takahashi and InuYasha Takahashi. I groaned as I click decline on InuYashas request and debated weather or not I should accept Sesshomarus. _He helped Kagome… _I click accept to the request and grinned a bit. _He's sorta sweet.._

**~ Flashback ~**

"_Class we will be working on a portrait of our selves, the shape of the head is what we need to work on first." Ms. Amai said, drawing the outline for the basic shape of the head. Rin looked down at her sketch book and drew the outline, looking up every once in awhile to glance at the teachers instructions. Rin glanced beside her and Sesshomaru had sat by her. He was really artistic and a perfectionist. She could tell how he elegantly drew across the paper. Looking back down at her own paper she started to draw the eyes. Hmm. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Sesshomaru staring at her. She sighed and tried to figure out how she would draw her hair, tapping her pencil on the table. A warm rough hand came over hers and guided her hand back onto the paper, she looked over her shoulder and his face was extremely too close for comfort. His hot breath breathing down on her lips. She turned her head back to her drawing and let his hand guide her. _

"_Like this." He said pulling back his hand. Seeing what he had drew shocked her, when he had added the one side of hair it actually turned out looking like her. She looked at the other side of the plain head and started doing what he showed me. Tilting my head a bit I continued drawing and turned to him. _

"_Like this?" She looked up at him, and he looked down at the piece of art work. He nodded._

"_Yah Just like that." Rin sent him a small smile and got back to her work._

**~ End of Flashback ~**

That thought brought back a smile to my lips. I sat thinking for a few minutes and stood from the chair I had been sitting on and walked over to my bag with my sketch book in it. I removed the book from the bag and grabbed my drawing pencils and other necessaries that I would draw with. I flipped to and a blank page and started outlining a small masculine scalped head and the basic body type of a male. _This is for you… _

**Next Morning - Kagomes POV**

* * *

><p>I wake up raising my arms above my head to stretch from laying down so long. Those dreams still haunt me. I shiver as I throw the covers off my body and notice I didn't change into my pajamas last night. <em>Ah well. <em>I walk over to my dresser and pull open the drawer and take a pair of white shorts with a matching beige belt, and a green plaid shirt with small puffy short sleeves. Looking over the outfit I nodded with a smile. Walking over to the closet I pulled out my favourite Gucci handbag. It was fully black with a white and beige handle.

I placed it all on my bed and went into the hallway and grabbed a bath towel, and walked into the bathroom. I ran over to the knobs and turned the hot water on along with the cold water till it felt the right temperature. I soon removed my clothes and jumped into the shower, washing my hair and body, also shaving my legs so they would be smooth for the shorts that I would wear today. Turning off the water all together and reaching out to grab my towel to wrap it around myself. I jumped out and walked back to my bedroom. I grabbed a matching pair of black lacy undergarments. Slipping into them with ease, I looked into the long length mirror and took a glance at the curves that I had in all the right places. I grabbed my shorts, plaid shirt and slipped into them also. Grabbing my purse, my school books and my cell phone, I walk out of the room and down stairs.

"Sis! Mom wants to know what you want for breakfast?" Sota called, as I came into the living room and into the kitchen, as I seen my mom in the kitchen making eggs and toast.

"Morning Mama" I said as I come over to her and give her a hug. "Im just gonna have toast I have to head to school soon."

"Okay sweetheart." My mom said taking the toast out of the toaster oven and placing it on a plate and put some butter on it. She placed the plate on the table and I sat down and started eating. I pull out my phone and text Sango to see when she was gonna pick her up for school. 'Sango are you picking me up for school or am I hitching a ride on the bus?' I text her and place my phone back on the table and continue to eat my toast. A vibrating caused me to look back at my phone to find Sango had answered me back. 'I'll be there in a few and then we can go pick Rin up'. I stood up and then put my dishes in the sink and walk back over to the door with my handbag and phone in hand along with my school books. I slipped on a pair of black flats. While I was waiting outside I thought back to last night and the dreams that I had of the black haired and red eyed InuYasha…The images that popped into my head made me shiver. Then I remembered that he wasn't coming back. He's not coming back. Kagome what are you thinking! That's the best part! I zoned back into the world and seen Sango honking her car horn. I run over to the car and get in quickly.

"How was your night?" Sango said, driving down the road to Rins house. "It was okay I had the most worst dream ever. InuYasha was in it and he had black hair and red eyes…" Sango shot me a look of surprise. "Wow weird, whats going through that head of yours woman.." I laughed and we made it into Rins drive way and came to a stop. Rin was drawing in her sketch book on the way down the drive way and opened the door to the car and continued to draw. Sango and I looked at each other strangely and looked back at Rin who had sat in the middle between the other two seats.

"Rin, what are you drawing?" Kagome questioned. " It seems like its really grabbing your attention" Sango added, quickly snatching it away from her. Rins eyes widen and her arms were all around Sango trying to grab it back. Sango noticed that it was a boy with long hair and facial markings, two horizontal stripes on each cheek bone and a crescent moon dead center of his forehead. For some reason it reminded me of someone she knew… Sessomaru! InuYashas older brother?

"Sesshomaru?" They shouted in unison. Rin blushed a bit and stole back her sketch book back. Rin had decided to do the theme of his outfit to be back in Feudal Japan when there was demons, priestesses, swords and much more. In the picture his hair was blowing in the wind pieces of hair flying every which way. Rin had started on the kimono that he would wear. Sango had backed out of the drive way and was on her way to their school. _What's gonna happen today..? _They all thought in unison.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! c:<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Gorgeous Nightmare**

**Rating: M**

**Characters + Ages:**

**InuYasha: 17**

**Kagome: 16**

**Sesshomaru: 18**

**Rin: 16**

**Sango: 17**

**Miroku: 18**

**Sota: 13**

**More Characters and Ages as the story goes on.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of the Characters from InuYasha, only my OC's.**

**Summary: **Finding out he was a vampire was to much for her to handle…But what are the chances of her falling for this mythical creature? And him falling for this simple human girl?

**Chapter 5 - The Invitation **

**Third period - P.E/Gym - Sangos POV**

"Higurashi, Yagami, Tasumi! Hurry up!" Miss. Sukari, She was one of the strictest teachers in the school cause she was a P.E Teacher. Kagome, Rin and I ran over to the field wearing the exact same outfit, short black spandex shorts and a dark blue crewneck t-shirt with white lettering spelling 'Trinity High School' on the back of the shirt. I glanced at the teacher and the rest of the girls who were wearing the same outfit with their hair up in a high or low pony tail, in pig tails or it was braided. I wore mine in a low pony tail, Kagome had it in a high one, and Rin wore hers in cute curled pig tails. Then I took a glace at the boys who were wearing shorts that meet their knees and also a crewneck, the same colors as ours except the boys had the writing 'Trinity High School' on the front of the shirt in stead of the back.

"Warm up now! Stretch and when I give the cue I want you to run four laps around the back stops and come back for a game of soccer!" The teacher yelled, everyone groaned and got in their little warm up groups they would do like always. Usually we would have a few boys in our group to help us warm up but today was different, it was just Kagome, Rin and I. Pulling my arms above my head, left and right stretching out. Kagome and Rin were doing the splits and reaching in front of them to stretch out the tense muscles. I glance around and found Sesshomaru with Miroku and Kouga. _Is InuYasha really serious about not coming back? _The boys were doing push-ups and the girls were fan girling all over them. _Oh my god.. Seriously?_ I see InuYasha running up to them, I was shocked to say the least. He passed the late slip to the teacher and went to do his warm up. Walking over to Rin and Kagome I sat down in front of them and stretched my legs bringing my hands to my left foot stretching my body.

"Look who's here.." I said signalling to Kagome with a nod of my head. Kagome looked over to the group to find InuYasha showing off his muscles to the girls that were surrounding him. She groaned, looking away she stood up, along with Rin and I.

"Okay! Four laps! Hurry up!" We all had our different paces in running and I was the fastest. I did more running around then Kagome and Rin so they were a bit behind me while I was in front. Turning a sharp corner of the back stop I continued to run to get this over with. I look beside me to find Miroku running beside me with that smirk on his lips like he always had. _Ugh…I could slap that damned smirk right off his face. _I felt a hand slap my ass when I was thinking that thought and then I whipped my head to where Miroku used to be, but he wasn't there. I looked ahead of me and seen he was ahead of me! _Oh he's in for trouble now! _Running at full speed, I ran ahead catching up to him and pushing him down, he was now eating dirt. _Good riddance. _I look behind me and he was just getting up and dirt covered his face. He wiped his face rid of the dirt and looked up at me. I burst out laughing and seen that Kouga and InuYasha were helping Miroku up. I ran back to the back stop and I was done my four laps. I started cooling down by the time every one finished. Miroku was sitting around with the rest of the boys and Kagome and Rin ran up to me.

"What happen? We seen Miroku ahead of you and then you pushed him down." Kagome said looking over her shoulder and to the dark haired boy. "Yah I seen Kouga and InuYasha helping him up after" Rin said looking at me.

"That damn pervert! He slapped my ass while I was running and then took off in front of me! Im surprised I didn't stomp all over him once I pushed his face into the dirt." I said annoyed looking back at him pissed off, I looked at him at a bad time cause he caught my eyes and stood up coming toward us. _Fuck… _

"Seriously?" Rin spoke looking over to the guys. "I swear Sango is going to give him a piece of her mind sometime soon" Kagome added crossing her arms over her chest.

"Okay come on! Time to play a game of soccer people! Girls on one side of the soccer field and boys on the other!" Shouted Miss. Sukari not giving anyone time to cool down. Miroku turned at the teachers voice. She saved me from that lecturious monk. I jogged over to the middle of the field. I was always offence and I usually kicked the ball off with another person from the other team. Rin would some times be goalie but right now she was offence with me, Kagome was defence with a few girls that would always slack off and sit there not moving a muscle. On the boys side Sesshomaru stood as offence , Kouga and Miroku stood as defence, and there were a few other boys taking over the other spots on the field. I stood waiting in the middle with the teacher and InuYasha, Rin stood to my side a little ways away from me. The teacher had her foot on the ball and InuYasha and I just waiting for the cue to start the game. She looked between us and brought the whistle to her lips, she blew the whistle and the game was on. I got the ball and kicked it back to Rin. Rin ran and dodged the oncoming players and kicked it over to Yumi who was a real sports freak, she was extremely good at soccer. Yumi made it over to the goal post ready to kick the ball in with all force when Miroku stole it, kicking it away from her and sent it off over to Kouga. He had kicked it to a guy named Hiro and he took over the ball from there until he got up to the goal, he passed it over to Sesshomaru. Kagome had run in front of him blocking as best she could, to Kagomes disappointment he kicked it in the net and got a goal. The boys went back to their side of the field as the girls started to get ready for another game. Rin and I walked up to the middle again and Rin started to whisper to me.

"Okay ill be kick off and once I do you go in front and ill pass to you, ill run off to the middle of the field and you kick it to me and ill kick it in, got it?" Rin said leading up to the middle where the teacher was. "Got it, Get ready" This time it was Sesshomaru against Rin, I seen Rins face pale. Bringing the whistle to her lips the teacher blew it and Rin was off with the ball ducking under Sesshomarus arm. I was up at front and Rin passed it to me. Running back to the goal post I got ready to kick it to Rin when Miroku blocked me. I hooked the ball on the curve of the top of my foot and kicked it up in the air and hit it with my head over to Rin.

"Heads up!" I hollered, Just in time Rin hit it with her head and ran forward and kicked the ball in just in time when the goalie slid across the grass. Rin threw her hands up in the air.

"Yes!" She shouted and ran back over to me and hugged me and Kagome ran over to us and grabbed us in a hug. We all had huge grins on our faces and we were back to the game. Rin cart wheeled and back flipped over to her spot in front of Sesshomaru. She had a smirk on her face, and a look in her eyes that said 'get ready' all by it self. Rin had been in gymnastics since she was six and she was still at it, she was extremely flexible. The teacher once again stood in the middle of the field with the two kick off players. This time it was Miroku and I. I groaned and looked toward the teacher that had her lips on the whistle ready to blow again. She blew it and Miroku stole the ball and was running down the field. He dodged everyone until Kagome came running in front of him and kicked the ball away from him. It just so 'happen' to hit a girl in the head, the one who was sitting around like lumps on a log. I covered my mouth trying to hold back my laughter, but then I ran toward her and kicked the ball up the field and Rin got hold of it. She glanced behind her and Sesshomaru was on her tail, she ran faster and kicked it off to Yumi who was wide open. Yumi got the ball and kicked it in just in time, when the bell rung for fourth period.

"Woo!" I shouted and ran to Rin and Kagome. "We should get going to our next class. If we don't were gonna be late!" We all started running toward the school and went to the girls change room. We change into our original clothes and head off to our second language class, Korean.

**Lunch - Normal POV**

"Oh my god he's so sexy!" Sango squealed. Rin and Kagome look over at her weirdly and glanced over at Miroku. Sango followed their eyes and her own widened. "NO! Ewwww! I think I just puked in my mouth" Sango shouted, shivering from head to toe. Kagome let out a laugh and looked back over to the table that contained of Sesshomaru, Kouga, Miroku and InuYasha. _He hasn't talked to me yet….was he serious? _She thought. "Well who then?" Rin asked with a confused look on her face. "Jonghyun! From SHINee?" Sango said looking at her cell phone. She showed Rin and Kagome Jonghyun, he had dark brown hair, and brown eyes. He had a adorable face that any girl would fall for. Kagome's eyes widen. "He is really cute, but I like Minho better he's my favourite"

Rin giggled. "I like Taemin, He's so adorable! I like G-Dragon from BigBang too" Rin said with a grin. They ate their lunch after their little talk about Korean pop bands. They had twenty minutes of free time so they decided to chat for a little while more, until someone came up beside Rin and sat beside her. Rin looked to her side, and she was shocked to see Sesshomaru sitting beside her.

"Hey" Rin said with a smile. She glanced over at Kagome and Sango and they were shooing her away from the table, trying to get her to go alone and talk to Sesshomaru. Rin stood up and grabbed hold of Sesshomarus hand dragging out of the cafeteria. Once they were outside of there she let go of his hand and they just started walking down the hall.

"You were good playing soccer today" Rin spoke looking over toward him. He looked down at her.

"As were you, How long have you been playing soccer?" Sesshomaru asked, trying to make conversation.

"Since I was thirteen, only three years its not that long but I've been in gymnastics for ten years, I think it gives me a advantage when I play soccer or really any other sports so its good" Rin said with a nod, looking ahead of her. "How long have you been playing soccer?" Rin glanced at Sesshomaru.

"I played when I was six and then I stopped when I was around ten" They had stopped walking and had sat on the steps that led upstairs where their other classes were.

"Really? If you don't mind me asking, Why'd you quit?" She said sitting against the wall with her knees brought up to her chest.

"My father didn't have anytime for me to do things like sports cause he had to run the company that will be passed down to me when he gets to the age where he cant take control of it anymore." He said looking toward her with his amber eyes, his hair draped over his shoulder when he leaned forward. Rin nodded.

"How about the company? Are you looking forward to that?" Rin asked.

"Well I think ill enjoy running the company, it's a big job, sometimes I wonder how my father does it" He said with a slight chuckle. Rin smiled, the bell rung and it was time to head to their classes. Sesshomaru stood up and offered Rin his hand, Rin took it. Standing up a bit to quickly she tripped over her feet and landed in the arms of Sesshomaru. She was clenching his shirt her head on his chest. _This feels…almost nice. _She thought with a blush that covered her cheeks. She looked up at him and he was staring back at her.

"Do you think you would want to come to a party me and InuYasha are throwing on Saturday? You could bring your friends with you." He asked staring down into her chocolate brown eyes. Rin gulped and nodded. "I'd love to, ill tell Kagome and Sango about it after school." She said letting go of his shirt, the blush still covering her face. "Will I need to bring anything?" Rin asked, stepping back away from him. "A bathing suit, I don't think you'll need anything else but that." Sesshomaru said getting ready to walk away. "Okay ill be there, Ill see you later Sesshomaru." Rin said with a grin an a wave of her hand she left down the hall way to her options class. _What's Kagome and Sango going to say about this?_

**Hey guys well to start off I want to thank the people who reviewed and who followed and favourite it. I'm still having the problem about seeing the reviews from the following people an stuff. Who doesn't wanna see reviews? I love them some times bad ones help me and good ones excite me and help me get the chapter done faster. Anyways to the following reviewers!**

**TiffyTaffy0409: **Haha Yes she does :3 I usually write Rin and Sesshomaru stories so that's why there is a lot on them but it will soon go on between Kagome and InuYasha! Stay toned in and ill update as much as I can! Cant wait what you think about this chapter!

**I love snowy owls: **You got your chapter and you sorta know what happen next hey? xD Cant wait what you think about this chapter!

**DN Silence: **I do not but all the rights of the picture goes to the proper person who owns it, but I did edit it a bit but still doesn't make it mine. I actually draw so I should see if I could draw a picture for this story! You'll see the point behind the picture soon, I have many plans for this story don't you worry! :D Cant wait to see what you think about this chapter! :3


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Gorgeous Nightmare**

**Rating: M**

**Characters + Ages:**

**InuYasha:17**

**Kagome:16**

**Sesshomaru:18**

**Rin:16**

**Sango:17**

**Miroku: 18**

**Sota: 13**

**More Characters and Ages as the story goes on.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of the Characters from InuYasha, only my OC****'****s.**

**Summary: **InuYasha starts at a new school and is instantly attracted to Kagome. He has a secret that no one should know. Kagome comes back one day and she acts odd, He finds out Kagome has a secret of her own!

**Chapter 6 - The Letter**

**After School - Normal POV**

"What!" Kagome and Sango yelped looking toward the brown eyed girl. Rin just looked back at them. "What do you mean what? It'll be fun!" Rin squealed, she took a glace at Kagome and smirked. "And InuYasha is sure to be there Kagome so you could wear a cute bathing suit an he'll be all over you, Even thought he was already…" Rin said, her index and thumb was gripping her chin in thought. Sango laughed. " But I don't want that I told him to go away and I said I didn't want to see him again, Id look stupid going back now" Kagome whispered the last part, looking away from her friends. Sango and Rin look at each other and walk over to Kagome and wrapped their arms with hers. "Well if you don't wanna go for InuYasha" Rin started. "Go for us and we can have fun, we all need to get out and do stuff together" Sango finished, hooking her finger under Kagome's chin to make her look at them. "Sound good?" Rin and Sango said in unison. A smile creped up on Kagomes face and she nodded. "Well what are we waiting for? Lets go shopping!" Kagome said. They all jumped into Sango's beat up car and drove off to the mall.

**At The Mall - Normal POV**

"Guys, over here!" Shouted Rin excitedly as she ran inside of the store that was flooded with bathing suits with hundreds of colors and styles. Kagome and Sango rushed into the store and started looking through all the racks. They looked at over ten bathing suits each but disliked how they looked on them. Once they found another one to try it on, Rin and picked ruffles to be in her suit. Rin had quickly tried it on and came out of the change room and walked over to the mirror.

"I really like this one, I look so cute!" Squealed the girl checking her self out in the mirror. Kagome and Sango agreed that she looked adorable an that she should get it. The swimsuit was a full of white ruffles and it conjoined just above her hips and there was a hook that put it together in the middle of her back, leaving her back bare. There was also strings to tie behind her neck to hold up the front. She runs into the change rooms and puts back on her clothes, quickly coming out again.

"Sango try yours on I want to see how it looks" Rin said with a smile, Sango picks hers up with a tight grip from beside her and walked into the change room. Kagome and Rin had picked it out for her and Sango said it was a 'bit' to showy for her. Sango peeks out from behind the door her face the only thing you see.

"Guys I really don't like this one" Sango said feeling disgusted with herself. "Sango hurry up and get out here before I drag you out here" Kagome dared, looking her straight in the eyes. Slowly opening the door so you could see her whole body, Sango stepped out. Sango's bathing suit was black and it was low cut, there was a huge chunk took out from her hips all the way to between her breasts. There was two pieces covering her boobs up and then it hooked around her neck, and back. The ones in the middle was sewed onto a circle right under her cleavage. Her whole back was bare except for the part where it tied up. Sango walked over to the mirror to her right and looked at her self.

"Sango what are you talking about?" Rin said shaking her head. "This looks like you!" Rin continued. Kagome agreed with a nod of her head and smiled at her friend. "It looks great on you Sango, you should get it" Sango made a face of disgust. "Fine, But if Miroku comes near me because of it I swear to-" Sango immediately shut up and her eyes widened. There right out side the store were Miroku, Sesshomaru and InuYasha. Running back into the change room Sango slammed the door shut and pressed her back against it. Rin and Kagome looked at the door confused and turned around to find the boys backs turned to them. They both ducked behind racks bathing suits and looked at each other. Rin looked through the rack and looked at the boys, suddenly they turned around the moment she peeked out at them. She quickly shut the opening and stared widely at Kagome.

"What are we going to do?" Rin mouthed to Kagome. How should she know? Run and hide in one of the change rooms till they left? It was to late now they already seen Rin they will obviously come into the store just to see what they were up to.

"Excuse me Miss? But there's a boy that just gave me something to give to you" Kagome shot up in surprise, and looked behind her to see the cashier have a letter in her hand with her name on it in neat hand writing.

"Um…Thanks" Kagome took the letter from her and continued to stare at it, then she looked toward the entrance of the store. InuYasha, Miroku and Sesshomaru had disappeared. She swallowed hard and started to tear open the letter, taking the paper from inside and opening it.

_Dear Kagome,_

_I'm sorry for how I behaved, I should of thought before my actions.. I should of considered your feelings and how serious you were when you said to leave you alone. Right now I don't know what you think about me, probably that I'm the worse person in the world right now but after what I have to say maybe you could change your thoughts of me. Come to my house Saturday, Ill show you I'm not a total jerk that I turned out to be when we first met, I've thought a lot and I'm truly sorry Kagome… By coming on Saturday means you forgive me and you want to see the real me. Please forgive me._

_**- Love InuYasha**_

Kagome didn't know what she felt, her eyes just bore into the piece of paper. Her tears were building up and they started to fall, she didn't notice till some of them fell on the paper. She brought her trembling fingers to her face and slowly wiped away the falling tears.Looking up at Rin had a slight smile upon her lips. _He really does care… _

"Kagome? Are you alrig-" Rin was cut off by Sango when she hollered out to them.

"Rin! Kagome! Are they gone yet?" Sango stayed in the changing room until they replied with a yes and she stepped out of the change room wearing her normal cloths. Sango seen the look on Kagome's face as she walked over to her and took the letter from her and started reading it. Her eyes widened and was surprised at what she was reading.

"So? Are you going?" Sango said, her wrist flicking out and showing them the letter again and pointing at it. Kagome looked at the floor and lifted her head to look toward the entrance of the store. She rushed over to the entrance and looked out the door left and right to see if there was any trace of InuYasha. Disappointment struck her face and she looked back to her friends who joined her at the entrance.

"Of course"

Authors Note: Hi Guys! Please forgive me for not updating in ages but you know what I got this up. I've been pretty out of it an busy with school and just plain lazy I haven't been doing much with writing since I've been losing weight and working out and being more into school and what not. Please Review, Favourite and Follow!


End file.
